


misted memories

by faketyran



Series: Adrian's Collection [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Eliksni OC - Freeform, Fallen (Destiny) - Freeform, Fallen OC - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Guardian OC - Freeform, M/M, Male Eliksni OC, Male Fallen OC, Male Guardian OC, Original Character(s), eventually, i love these two a lot actually, lol, this is new to me so sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faketyran/pseuds/faketyran
Summary: Adrian can't remember important things for the life of him.





	misted memories

Adrian really wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get an Eliksni in his fireteam.

It’d been years since the Baron had joined him, after all. The Warlock had saved him, if his memory had served him well. Adrian had no interest in fighting the Eliksni, nor would he ever. Rather, he, in some sort of odd way, cherished them. Loved them, even. He’d studied them for ages, it seemed. He poured over texts and learned their ways as much as he possibly could from what scarce resources he could scrounge up. A part of him told him this was odd, possibly so unnatural to be so interested, but his head told him it was natural – he was a Warlock, after all. It’s what he was supposed to do. Sure, he hadn’t really taken a keen interest in studying anything else, but did that really matter? Again, it was true that Warlocks studied multiple things, but…he was an exception. An outlier. And Adrian was alright with that. The odd man out, the one without friends, the one who didn’t talk, the one who never shared anything – those were all his names. They didn’t bother him; they were simply facts. He couldn’t deny facts.

The rescue. How did it happen? His mind was fuzzy, the memory faint. Adrian couldn’t even remember what planet he was on or what he was even doing there. Scouting, probably. Searching for resources to upgrade weapons, perhaps? Or maybe he was looking for engrams and looking for new armor for himself, most likely robes. His robes were always getting ruined; he was pretty reckless for a Warlock. Adrian remembered shuffling around a shelves of books (Venus, maybe? Earth?) in search of something that wasn’t utterly ruined from fighting and rain. Adrian had managed to shift his way around the bookcases until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Te farthest corner of the room had a dark, ominous lump of what seemed to be cloth resting in it. Of course, being the curious Awoken he was, Adrian approached it. A shift of fabric and there was a Baron, presumably dead. Adrian was, to say the least, shocked. He couldn’t remember for the life of him what he was thinking as he had his Ghost transmat the Baron and himself to his ship. He probably just wanted to study him. Unfortunately, Adrian soon learned that the Baron wasn’t so dead after all.

The months after were a blur. Adrian was thankful for his borderline obsession with the Eliksni during that time, as he was able to communicate with the Baron. The Baron could only remember his name and rank: his name was Revis and he was a Baron. Revis had no memory of what had happened before Adrian had found him; as such, the Baron had been extremely wary of the Warlock upon awakening. Adrian had never heard of an Eliksni getting amnesia, though he supposed there was a first time for everything. Everything, including patching up a Baron.

Adrian was a tad intimidated by his size; he hadn’t realized how big the Baron was. After all, he had found him as a lump. He was easily seven feet tall, possibly nearing eight. The Warlock had never felt so small in his life as he bandaged the Baron’s lower right arm. Whatever had happened to the Baron had left him with other severe injuries, ones that Adrian had to let heal over time. The Baron was stuck in hie home and only had the Warlock for company. Revis was stuck with Adrian for months.

Months turned into years quicker than Adrian expected. He had taught Revis as much as he could of Guardians and human-esque traditions and tendencies. He taught him the various emotions they experienced and how they reacted to them. He taught him how their body language worked and how to identify what emotions they were feeling. He taught him English; Revis himself had asked Adrian to teach him. And teach him he did. Day and night he taught the Eliksni, answering any and every question he could have about the language. The two bonded through Adrian’s teachings, and before they knew it they were no longer teacher and student, but rather, friends. Adrian had dedicated two years to teaching Revis English, two yeas of no missions. Two years for Adrian’s body to become unfamiliar with the ways of fighting.

Of course, Adrian was furious with himself for not giving himself some sort of time to train and keep himself on track. True, he had enough glimmer to live in his apartment for decades, but that wouldn’t change how out of shape his body was. The only kindness he showed himself after that was the silent praise in the back of his mind; he’d taught Revis English. The Eliksni hardly sounded like he had known any other language – he sounded almost exactly like the Spider in the way he spoke.

“Adrian? What’re you thinking about?”

The Warlock looked up in surprise at Revis. How long had he been lost in thought? He looked down at his dinner, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. Cold. He grimaced and got to his feet, plate in hand. “Just…thinking about how we met, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” He gave Revis a smile before walking to the kitchen to reheat his food. After he was done, he went back to the table, sitting across from the Baron.

Adrian had moved them to a bigger home, wanting Revis to have room to move around as he pleased. Everything in the house had to be just a bit bigger, but Adrian didn’t mind. Anything for his fireteam member.

“I’m surprised, I’d expect you to think..”

“About Warlock things?”

The Baron chuckled, “Yes, _Warlock_ things.”

Adrian felt a flutter in his stomach as Revis chuckled but just kept his smile. “I don’t know what else I expected from you, Revis.”

“Well, you know me the best, Adrian.”

The Awoken’s smile turned into a smirk, “Indeed I do, Revis. Indeed I do.”


End file.
